Meu bolo,meu sorriso
by shamps
Summary: No dia do seu primeiro aniversáriO na Wammy's, L resolve fazer seu próprio bolo. HOMENAGEM AO L.


Oie... Fiz a fic em homenagem ao nosso amado L... Espero q gostem. ^^

**Disclamer**:Death Note ñ me pertence( pena) ... Direitos de Ebata e Ouba

**Meu bolo de aniversário, meu sorriso**

Era sempre assim. Quando uma criança faz aniversário, ela ganha abraços e um bolo.

Mas por quê?

Não sabia dizer, mas na cabeça de uma criança de cinco anos, tudo parecia grandioso e mágico.

Perguntou-se se também ganharia um bolo como aqueles cheios de creme e morangos por cima, com muitos confeitos e uma velinha colorida, como o que recebeu no ano anterior, feito com muito carinho por sua mãe, a mulher que ele jamais veria novamente e que agora é só uma lembrança distante.

Na época, ele não sabia direito o que era um aniversário ou por que as pessoas te abraçavam cheias de sorrisos na cara, afinal, não havia feito nada de bom para que isso acontecesse.

Para ele, aniversário estava associado a bolo, que estava associado à mãe, uma pessoa que ele não tinha mais.

Sabia qual era a data na qual isso ocorreria e resolveu adiantar-se. Correu para a biblioteca atrás de livros de culinária, empoleirou-se nas imensas estantes de madeira polida e de cor avermelhada, espirrando quando encontrava poeira nas encadernações mais antigas, sorrindo divertido quando encontrava algum bichinho – era a primeira vez que via uma traça. Seus olhos brilhavam perante as cores de um gibi antigo, tentava pronunciar palavras estranhas de um dicionário de polonês, enfim, a biblioteca era o lugar perfeito para passar horas e horas se divertindo. Por um instante, até chegou a pensar: porque mesmo tinha ido para lá?

O bolo.

Concentrou-se novamente na busca. Queria um livro que ensinasse a preparar um bolo de aniversário. Pegou o primeiro que encontrou e o escondeu embaixo do casaco, para que passasse despercebido pelo diretor. Correu para o quarto e se pôs a estudar o tomo. Leu e releu, guardando as informações na cabeça para serem usadas no momento certo.

Na noite de terça-feira, como todas as outras crianças, o garoto de cabelos negros e despenteados foi deitar-se às 20h em ponto. As horas não passavam e seus olhinhos escuros, que se perdiam na escuridão, percorriam de um lado para o outro a imensidão do quarto.

Quando deu meia-noite, o garoto levantou-se de um salto e correu para o armário onde havia, dias atrás, escondido um livro. Desceu com cuidado as grandes escadarias de mármore da mansão Wammy, fazendo o mínimo de barulho e rumando direto para a cozinha. Estava muito ansioso, mas não se descuidou em nenhum momento. Se Roger aparecesse, tudo estaria acabado.

Aquela criança intrépida adentrou a cozinha, tendo em mente tudo o que devia fazer.

Em primeiro lugar, precisava de uma banqueta para poder alcançar a bancada e a pia, depois correu para a geladeira e ficou maravilhado vendo tudo que se encontrava lá dentro. Estava tão determinado quando entrou na cozinha que nem percebeu como aquele lugar era grande e claro. Era rodeada de balcões e armários; o fogão era comprido e com 12 bocas; dois fornos industriais estavam logo ao lado, separados apenas por uma pequena bancada marmorizada e escura; duas grandes janelas estavam dispostas em lados opostos. O piso era alvo e o brilho dos azulejos passava uma sensação fria, mas o lugar era quente, mesmo nos dias gelados do outono. No centro de tudo isso, havia uma grandiosa bancada quadrada, o lugar que o garoto havia decidido ser o ponto de partida da sua experiência.

Apoiou o banquinho ao lado da mesa e empoleirou-se em seguida; depositou o livro sobre o tampo de mármore e por alguns instantes contemplou a grandiosidade e a beleza daquele ambiente que era novo para ele. Sentiu que podia gastar horas ali, brincando e se empanturrando das guloseimas que, tinha certeza, estavam escondidas em algum lugar. Mas sua meta estava clara em sua mente.

Então chegou a um ponto interessante daquilo tudo: por onde começar? Onde estariam as coisas que precisava? Bacias, manteiga, pás, leite... Começou a rir distraído, vendo que seu plano perfeito estava cheio de falhas. Sabia que devia ter estudado o terreno primeiro. Que tipo de estrategista ele seria assim? Depois de lamuriar-se por alguns segundos, decidiu que tinha que explorar o local. Abriu tudo quanto foi porta, procurando utensílios e ingredientes. Encontrava açúcar quando queria uma colher; uma bacia quando queria apenas o leite e assim por diante.

Tendo tudo organizado em cima da mesa, começou a separar os ingredientes. No livro estava escrito que deveria pôr os ingredientes secos primeiro, então jogou a farinha, o açúcar e o fermento; na seqüência pôs a manteiga, mas ficou pensando nos ovos. Nunca havia visto ninguém quebrar ovos, nem mesmo sua mãe, que era muito cuidadosa e o impedia de entrar na cozinha quando estava cozinhando. Não entendia porque, afinal, aquele lugar era tão divertido. Mas, voltando aos ovos, resolveu arriscar: pegou um martelinho usado para quebrar castanhas e desferiu um golpe contra os pobrezinhos.

Não é preciso dizer a bagunça que foi.

Um suspiro de desgosto foi emitido logo em seguida. Não devia ser daquele jeito. Tentou novamente, pegou o cesto de ovos e foi quebrando um por um, de várias formas, até descobrir um jeito de quebrá-los de maneira que não deixasse cascas misturadas à clara e a gema.

Prosseguiu batendo com a colher de pau para misturar tudo. Riu divertido quando uma nuvem de farinha voou e se espalhou pelo seu rosto, e viu no reflexo da panela como sua cara estava branca e o cabelo grisalho.

Colocou mais açúcar do que deveria, mas se espantou ao notar que o sabor ficou muito melhor. E decidiu ali, naquele momento, que coisas com bastante açúcar é que eram gostosas.

Apegou-se à doçura pelo resto da vida.

Feito isso, jogou tudo na fôrma onde havia passado manteiga. Aquela coisa enorme e assustadora diante de si precisava ir ao forno. Receoso, mas determinado, puxou a banqueta para junto da porta do fogão e colocou o recipiente para dentro.

Enquanto esperava o bolo assar, resolveu brincar um pouco por ali. Contas e problemas matemáticos iam aparecendo e sumindo à medida que eram resolvidos.

A cozinha sim era um bom local para se estudar matemática.

Quando enfim o bolo havia assado, correu para desenformá-lo e preparar o glacê que cobriria sua obra-prima.

Ah! Mais uma deliciosa etapa iria começar. Novamente derramou todo o açúcar na vasilha, batendo até cansar o braço.

E para finalizar... Morangos! Eles foram dispostos em volta do bolo de forma a formar uma corrente.

Pronto!

Finalmente seu bolo de aniversário estava pronto. Agora ele sabia por que aquilo tudo era tão especial ou porque as mães gostavam tanto daquilo. Era muito divertido.

Mas faltava a vela. E isso, ele não achou em lugar nenhum. Seu olhar perdeu o brilho por um momento. Esqueceu-se logo em seguida, pois o bolo ficara lindo e deveria estar ótimo.

Sem pestanejar, pegou a fava e cortou um generoso pedaço e comeu.

Delicioso!

De volta a seu quarto, ficou pensando em como tudo aquilo tinha sido divertido e que seria legal repetir a dose, mas um forte aperto atingiu seu coraçãozinho.

Faltavam os abraços.

Os abraços e felicitações que vinham acompanhando o bolo. E onde estava o sorriso da mamãe?

Chorou.

- Feliz aniversário, Lawliet – disse, entre lágrimas, para si e adormeceu logo em seguida.

Na manhã seguinte, a correria foi total, as criadas querendo saber quem havia sido o marginal que bagunçara sua imaculada cozinha. Nenhuma das crianças sabia o que havia acontecido. Apenas Watari havia notado a ausência do pequeno Lawliet e dirigiu-se ao quarto dele.

Encontrou o pequeno jovem encolhido embaixo das cobertas.

- Lawliet – o velho sorridente lhe dirigiu a palavra enquanto mostrava uma delicada vela azul em forma de número – esqueceu disso aqui.

O jovem espiou e logo um brilho explodiu em seu olhar e fez com ele sentasse imediatamente. Agarrou a vela e sorriu para o senhor que estava sentado ao seu lado na beirada da cama.

- Feliz aniversário, Lawliet! – abraçando-o em seguida, deixando o garotinho sem palavras. Apenas lágrimas expressaram a felicidade dele.

Não era o bolo, nem a vela, nem os presentes que faziam um aniversário feliz, e sim ter alguém que lembrasse a data e te abraçasse de uma maneira que te fizesse sentir especial.

E assim ele se sentiu nos braços de Watari.

O melhor presente que L receberia em toda a sua vida.

_**FIM**_

_Ufa! Espero q me perdoem por essa ofensa ao português e a literatura D; ... escrevi ela super correndo antes de ir me deitar ...então, nem foi revisada...mas pedi ajuda msm assim para ana chan o/_

_Quis deixar o L bem infantil, bem muleke msm e curioso... afinal... msm sendo um super gênio, ele era só uma criança, q tinha acabado de entrar na wammy's ( ainda não tinha sido enredado nas teias da casa) ... adorei a imagem dele em cima di bankinho com o cabelo todo sujinho de trigo ;D... tive esse vislumbre...e qnd a ana falou do torneio/homenagem, dissa p/ mim msm q tinha q ser isso #(baba)#_

_Desculpem se ele ficou ooc... _

Podem me xingar... o botão do review é logo ali em baixo T_T


End file.
